Calixte le Charognard
Bios Epic Blades Calixte is a pirate captain hailing from France. As a notorious pirate, he and his crew are prime suspects wanted by the Direct Capet Dynasty for the crimes of pillaging various countries, looting their goods. However, upon hearing of the Sphere of Wonders, Calixte managed to escape arrest, freed his crew members and now embark on their path to find the sphere, if only they can find it. Storyline Epic Blades Piracy, the act of raiding enemy ships and robbing them of there goods, including valuable treasures. Of course, this does not restrict to the raiding of ships, for it can be considered a nautical form of thievery in particular. Calixte le Charognard and his crew are very notorious for travelling from land to land, stealing and killing as they went. It became so bad that they were made outlaws by King Louis X. However, during their arrest, Calixte has heard of a special artifact called the Sphere of Wonders. So before he was locked in jail in a jiffy, he broke free and freed the rest of his crew and they left to set sail to the object's location. Gameplay While haved good skills, Calixte was the pirate and his weapon cause beign a second attack damage. His Cutclass is very improved weapon of pirates, as bring it slaved attack speed and damage doing counter attack. Movelist Special Moves * Fast Cutlass:'' Calixte dash towards his opponent with a stab of his cutlass sword. * '''Spinning Axe:' He throws a boarding axe at his opponent. * Explosibuss: He fires a blunderbuss at his opponent with an explosion that sends him/her flying. * Haunted Treasure: He gets out a treasure box and opens it, releasing a skeleton-like ghost with fangs, claws and a tattered robe that flies towards his opponent and hits him/her before disappearing. Flintlock: He gets out a flintlock pistol and shoots at his opponent. * Tornabombe: He throws a grenade at his opponent with an explosion that knocks him/her up. Finishing Moves Vanquishment * Cut Loose: Calixte starts slicing up his opponent repeatedly with his cutlass sword. After all that chopping, he gets his blunderbuss and shoots the opponent, blowing him/her into chopped up pieces. Quick Deaths * Fast Cutlass:'' The opponent is stabbed to death and falls down. * '''Spinning Axe:' The opponent's head is split in half. * Explosibuss: The opponent's head is blown off. * Flintlock: The opponent is shot to the ground, with blood flowing from him/her. * Tornabombe: The opponent's torso blows up. Sequences Battle Intro Epic Blades We're shown a treasure chest on the ground close-up for 2 seconds and then Calixte's foot kicks it. The chest opens up, revealing not just gold coins, but also his cutlass and his pistol. He grabs both of them, looks to his opponent and says, "I will track the seven seas with nothing but your blood and entrails!" Victory Pose Epic Blades Calixte says, "Now to search for rear booty!" and jumps out of the picture. We're treated with a Calixte on the crow's nest on his ship in sunset, looking through his scope. He then says, "TIME TO SET SAIL, MATEYS!!!" and his parrot repeats, "Squawk! Time to set sail, mateys!". Category:Epic Blades characters